Dove of Truth Re-Written
by MeryinText
Summary: "Why Kaito! Why do you do this? Do you think it's funny?" "Alright then…" Kaito says, "If I can prove my innocence this way then, I'll do so"


**Dove of Truth (Re-written Version) Part 1**

Note: Well actually I don't really like the plot anymore so I'm gonna make some changes, kay? And I realize that some of the parts don't even make sense. Hope you guys won't mind~ (This is most likely going to be full of OOC characters considering I haven't read or magic kaito in years.)

* * *

_ "3…2…1… Showtime~!" a figure whispered and in a poof of pink smoke he appeared in the middle of room, smirking at the dazed officers around him. With the policemen distracted he swiftly took the prize of the night, a giant red ruby. _

_ "You… you.. I'm going to catch you Kaitou Kid!" the Inspector yelled, sobering the other policemen with his loudly shouted curses. "Charge!" he commanded. At the command the others charged at the amused thief and ends up in a dog pile._

_ "Not today Inspector, not today… or ever actually~" The thief said, grinning happily. And with that he jumped out the 20__th__ storey building, not knowing that he'd left something that could be his downfall._

Kuroba Kaito has always been a cheery teen too much energy to spend and today is no difference. The 16 years old is waiting for his childhood friend Nakamori Aoko to arrive soon and in his boredom he had prank countless poor souls passing by the road. Apparently Aoko's father had found a way to capture Kid or something and he wanted to show it to them. Probably some nonsense though, the boy thought.

"Kaito! Did you wait long?" the said teenage girl shouts through the noise of the buzzing park. The brunette is wearing a plain brown sweater and a checkered short skirt, which Kaito rarely seen here wearing. With a grin, he flips her skirt and shouts, "Long enough to know there are 3 girls wearing white panty today~!"

"Pervert!" she yells, hitting him straight in the face, her face red with embarrassment. She can't believe the pervert would do something like that in public. "Go to hell you pervert!"

"Fine.. Fine.. geez Aoko, calm down!" Kaito says with a puppy face. Unable to go against those pleading eyes Aoko finally just sigh and says, "Fine, let's just go already.. Daddy is waiting afterall.."

After a 5 minutes of walk –filled with shouting and thumps of fist hitting head- they arrives their destination. "Ah! Aoko! Kaito! You're finally here… come on let me show you my secret weapon!" Inspector Nakamori says enthusiastically, dragging the two teens into a room where a single cage covered by a black cloth is placed.

"What's that, daddy?" Aoko asks curiously, poking the cloth softly. The creature inside the cage suddenly chirped, causing the girl to squeaks in surprise. The other teen snickers at his best friend's antic, hence earning him a kick in the face. The eldest in the room sighs at the twos, already way used to it.

"Come on…" he says, walking closer to the cage. He then removed the cloth, revealing a beautiful white dove. "Wow… a dove…" Aoko whispers in awe.

"Is that Kaitou Kid's dove, uncle?" Kaito asks. He is pretty sure that the dove in the cage is his alright. Shiro, one of his loyal doves has been captured and he didn't even notivce?! What kind of magician is he?!

"Yes! And with this we can finally capture that annoying thief! Hahaha!" the inspector shouts happily. Unnoticed by the two, Aoko has opened the cage door and the dove immediately flies to Kaito. The dove purred softly as it nested on Kaito's hair.

Lost in his thoughts, Kaito, out of habit stroke the dove's feathers softly. "Wow Kaito, you sure know how to get along with doves…" Aoko says in amazement. Kaito, now aware of his action laugh nervously at her words and let go of the dove that is now resting on his hand.

"Kaito, is she your dove?" the inspector suddenly asks, surprising the two teens.

"Wh-what are you saying uncle?" Kaito says nervously.

"What are you saying dad? This is Kid's dove right? How could she be Kaito's dove then?" Aoko shouts annoyed that her father is suspecting her best friend again. Hadn't she proven that he's innocent? Kaito may be a pervert but he is no thief!

"Aoko please stays out of this for awhile. I don't want to do this, but I has been suspecting you for a while now Kaito." The man says quietly, walking towards the frankly surprised boy. "The DNA test, the time when I caught Kid without his monocle, and also the dove… everything Kaito!"

"D-DNA?! What are you talking about uncle?!" Kaito shouts. How did they get his DNA? That's impossible! He has always been very careful afterall!

"Hakuba had tested a piece of Kaitou Kid's hair and the result is you Kaito, but I didn't believe it at all! And now…" the inspector yells angrily. "Why Kaito?! Why do you do this? Do you think it's funny?"

Kaito cringes at the older male's words. He wants to tell them the truth but that would drag them into his hell hole too, and he doesn't want the two to die. "I-I… am not Kaitou Kid uncle! I'm telling you! I'm not!"

"Bullshit! I know it's you!" the man shouts.

"Daddy! Stop it!" Aoko yells, "Didn't I prove to you before that he is not Kid?!"

"Aoko! STAY BACK!" her father shouts back, "If you really aren't Kaitou Kid then you have to prove it to Kaito, I'd like you to be lock up for tonight. Tonight is supposed to be a heist night so I won't allow you to leave my sight." He continues.

"Alright then…" Kaito says, "If I can prove my innocence this way then, I'll do so"

***TBC***

* * *

So how about this new format? Do you like this better than the old one? Please tell me ヾ(＠°▽°＠)ﾉ Hope it's better~


End file.
